Predacons Rising
by SnowsLeopard
Summary: Now that Stormwing is back with the Autobots as Lightning Strike, everyone is in progress of rebuilding Cybertron. But when Unicron comes back in the form of Megatron's body to destroy Cybertron, what will it take to defeat this great evil without destroying the bots' newly restored home planet in the process?


**Hey everybody I'm back! I saw the new Transformers Prime movie on YouTube so now I can write the story! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

I felt different. Not as in "I don't feel well" different. I mean, I don't feel myself. Even though I had become a new bot named Lightning Strike, I didn't feel like this was who I should be; who I was meant to be. I looked over to Arcee, who was typing something into _The Nemesis's_ computer bank.

"Hey 'Cee, how are the Decepticon prisoners doing?" I asked. She glanced at me out of the corner of her optic, looking annoyed.

"Lightning Strike, that's the twentieth time you've asked me that in ten minutes." she said.

"I know, but I was just curious." I said. She rolled her optics.

"You mean, is Knock Out alright? Sorry Light, but just because he's your beloved doesn't mean that he's automatically one of us. An Autobot." Arcee said. I sighed in defeat.

"I know, but still." I said. Arcee sighed and she pulled up a camera image of the brig.

There were Vehicons scattered all about the room and Knock Out was by the door. They all had laser cuffs on. Knock Out didn't look happy and his finis was scratched. My spark twisted to see him like this. He always kept his feelings in check but now, he looked awful. Deep circles under his optics told me he had deprived himself of a proper recharge. I closed my optics, not wanting to see him this weak and vulnerable. I felt a servo touch my shoulder plate. I opened my optics to see Arcee looking at me in sympathy.

"I know this is hard, but until he cooperates with finding Shockwave and Starscream and he proves himself to truly be an Autobot, he will remain a prisoner of war." she said.

I shrugged off her servo and I walked toward the main entrance. I couldn't bear it any longer. I just had to see him.

* * *

I made my way to the other side of the ship. Cybertron was restored, but the building weren't exactly in living condition, so we had resorted to living on the Decepticon warship. I made it to the brig and I pushed the servo scanner, opening the door. I was the only one who could access the door scanners since everyone trusted me. I walked into the brig and the door hissed shut behind me. The Vehicons looked at me, then turned their helms away. They didn't trust me anymore, but that was fine by me. I just wanted to see _him_.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a familiar, but beautiful voice say behind me.

I turned around to where the voice had come. In a corner of the room, two glowing ruby-red orbs gazed at me. He was covered in shadows, but I could tell that he was leaning against the wall in one of his poses I loved so well.

"Knock Out." I breathed.

He pushed himself off of the wall and he came towards me. I was surprised he could do it so gracefully, despite having the cuffs on. As he walked out of the shadows, I now saw how bad he really looked. There weren't just a few scratches; his whole body was so scratched up that you could've sworn his natural color was silver. He stopped in front of me, his expression blank. I had brought his buffer with me and I handed it to him. He took it, but his expression didn't change.

"I wanted to see you again." I said. He narrowed his optics.

"Why? You didn't seem to care when they threw me in this cursed place." he hissed. I was taken aback by his response. I thought he would have been happy to see me.

"I did care. I just can't disobey Optimus's orders." I protested.

"So your loyalty to the Autobots is stronger than your love to me?" he jeered.

"No! I love you more than anything!" I cried, my vision starting to blur. I felt something slide down my cheek. Knock Out's expression softened, seeing me like this.

"If you truly love me as much as you say, then help me get out of this place. We can start a new life somewhere." he said, taking my servos in his.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to listen to him so bad. I can't bear being away from Knock Out. I wanted to do as he wanted, but what about the Autobots? My sister? My partner, Flamestrike? I looked at Knock Out, who was begging me with his beautiful optics. I shook my helm, even though it pained me to refuse.

"I can't." I whispered. Knock Out looked at me in disbelief. Then, his gaze turned cold. He shoved me away and he stalked back to his corner.

"Let me know when you return to your old self, back when you used to want to be with me. Until then, let me suffer here with my broken spark in peace." he snapped without looking at me.

I felt my optics start to tear up. I walked toward the door. I looked back at Knock Out, who had his back to me. The door hissed open and I turned and I walked out.

_He hates me_, I thought sadly. Now I know what the expression "It felt as if he ripped my heart (or spark in my case) right out of my chest" means. And it hurt.

* * *

**Ok how did you guys like the prologue? Liked it, hated it, absolutely loved it? Please review and I will get back to you on this story as soon as I can. Until then, SnowsLeopard out!**


End file.
